In the past, home appliance or indoor devices such as exercise bike uses base pads threaded under the base thereof to allow stable and even location of the device. Home appliance such as furniture may also be provided with adjustable base pads under four or more corners of its base for same purposes. Said base pad has a hardened knob integral with a threaded shaft that is threaded from under side into a screw hole of the base. An adjustment operation may be necessary when the device is placed on an uneven floor or ground. Said device should be cautiously put sideway from time to time so that the base pads under the base thereof can be adjusted sequentially to balance the device. For heavy objects, such an adjustment operation is tedious and time consuming.